


Reste avec moi

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Affection, Developing Relationship, Ficlet, Love, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27523450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: « Alors pourquoi penses-tu que je continue à rester avec toi ? »« Parce que tu n’es pas capable à être seul, Kazuya. »
Relationships: Kamenashi Kazuya/Nakamaru Yuichi





	Reste avec moi

Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, je ne l'étudie pas depuis longtemps. Je traduis mes fanfictions seulement pour m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Reste avec moi**

_« Pourquoi tu ne peux pas l’oublier ? »_

Kame se retourna dans le lit, d’un air ennuyé.

Il continuait à penser et repenser à cette conversation, eue semaines avant.

Il n’avait jamais cru de laisser entendre quelque chose comme ça mais, tout compte fait, il était plausible que Yuichi le voyait comme ça.

Il était plausible qu’il ne voyait pas ce que Kame voulait lui montrer, il était plausible qu’il était méfiant, il était plausible qu’il ne lui croyait pas, parce que à sa place peut-être même pas Kame s’aurait cru.

_« Et pourquoi tu ne peux pas comprendre que c’est fini pour moi ? »_

_« Parce que je te connais depuis trop ans pour croire qu’il puisse finir. »_

Nakamaru ne s’était jamais ouvert beaucoup ; il ne lui avait jamais dit en toutes lettres ce qu’il pensait de Jin et lui.

Il était resté à ses côtés, toujours.

Il lui avait toujours offert une épaule pour pleurer, en gardant silence et en écoutant tout ce que le plus jeune avait à dire, mais sans jamais commenter.

Il restait toujours à observer les cours des événements, et par conséquent il fut sa prise de position qui effraya Kame.

Il eut peur de le voir s’éloigner, de pouvoir être lui-même à le garder loin, s’il n’avait pas réussi à lui faire comprendre ce qu’il voulait à ce moment-là, quand Jin était déjà loin de ses pensées, quand il avait pris son décision, et elle était définitive.

_« Alors pourquoi penses-tu que je continue à rester avec toi ? »_

_« Parce que tu n’es pas capable à être seul, Kazuya. »_

De toutes les personnes que Kamenashi avait pensé qui le pouvaient blesser, il n’imaginait pas qui pouvait être Yuichi.

Il s’était espéré qu’il haussait les épaules et ignorait le problème, comme il faisait toujours. Qu’il laissait passer du temps en attente que les chose se mettaient en place tous seules, en lui faisant oublier cette discussion, et combien Kame s’était exposé avec lui.

Il ne s’était espéré pas une attaque.

Il ne s’était espéré pas que ses mots lui faisaient si mal.

Il avait eu peur de cette douleur, parce qu’il était depuis mois qu’il n’en sentait pas si intense, parce qu’il n’était jamais réussi à se faire blesser par quelqu’un qui n’était pas Akanishi.

Et il aimait Jin, dieu s’il l’avait aimé.

Maintenant que à le blesser était quelqu’un différent, il ne savait même pas comment se comporter.

Il était parti sans répondre, sans se défendre par cette accusation, qu’il ne savait même pas si était infondée.

Et Yuichi semblait avoir gagné, au moins pour le moment, et il n’avait même pas essayé de l’arrêter.

Kame y avait réfléchi pendant des jours, et en fin il en avait eu marre.

De son orgueil mal placé, de l’étiquette qu’il gardait depuis trop ans, de rester ferme dans son incapacité de relever sa vie.

_« Yuichi ? »_

_« Quoi ? »_

_« Je t’aime. »_

Kame se retourna encore une fois dans le lit, en bondant.

Distraitement il alla au-delà de son côté du lit, en donnant un léger coup avec le bras au plus vieux, qui se réveilla en sursaut.

« Que s’est-il passé ? » murmura-t-il, les yeux encore semi-fermé et les cheveux en bataille.

Kazuya sourit de son expression confuse, et il secoua la tête.

« Rien, je ne peux pas trouver le sommeil. Retourne dormir. » dit-il, en lui faisant allonger à nouveau, tandis que Nakamaru – encore endormi – hocha lentement la tête.

« Viens ici. » marmonna après, en étendant un bras.

Kame hésita seulement pour un moment, encore peu habitué à ce côté de Yuichi qui n’était pas familial.

Mais en fin il se convainquit, et en s’approchant au plus vieux il lui appuya la tête sur une épaule.

« Bonne nuit. » murmura-t-il, en fermant les yeux. « Je t’aime. » il ajouta ensuite, le ton encore plus bas, comme s’il ne voulait pas se faire entendre.

Quand il vit les lèvres de Nakamaru se froncer en un sourire, toutefois, il fut heureux.

« Je t’aime aussi. » il répondit.

De son ton il devait être plus endormi que réveillé, mais Kame s’en fichait.

Il pensa cependant qu’elle était la déclaration plus belle qu’il avait eu fait dans sa vie.


End file.
